t4wcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroka
Kuroka (黒火 in Kanji) appears in the Fourth Wall Complex, Castle Maxima, and in a separate story. He is a dragon with the ability to take on a human form. His name translates to 'Black Fire'. Appearance Kuroka's human appearance is that of a man estimated at 19 years of age with black hair streaked with red that is long at the front due to his act of cutting a high ponytail off with a ceremonial dagger as a sign of disowning his family. He is of pale complexion and has mahogany coloured eyes that turn red when he is angered. His clothes are almost entirely black, red and silver, and change frequently depending on his mood or the atmosphere around him. His dragon form is a red Asian Lung (or Eastern Dragon) with black hair that runs the length of his back and with black claws. His eyes are the same colour as his human form. Personality Kuroka is a hoarder by nature, collecting antiques and jewels, turning his room in the Fourth Wall Complex into a museum in the process. He is protective of his treasures, usually chasing anyone who breaks one from his room. Not one to stand for nonsense, he is not afraid to tell someone that they are acting in a stupid manner, persistent idiocy, however, tends to spark his temper with disastrous results. Despite this, he is good at heart and supports his friends and allies in any way he can, although he isn't afraid to make fools look even more foolish in the process, as seen in Castle Maxima if the player persistently irks him. Roles The Fourth Wall Complex In the Fourth Wall Complex, Kuroka is an exorcist and a friend of Sam's, in his free time, he collects antiques. Often seen with Ra-chan, Sam, Unipron or any combination of the said characters, and often encourages the shy unicorn to be more assertive. He hates Norpinu, and on sight one or the other will start a fight, which Kuroka participates in because the unicorn reminds him strongly of his past. He works as an exorcist , although he sometimes finds himself babysitting Unity, a hyperactive young unicorn, resulting in disaster. Castle Maxima In the T4WC RPG, Kuroka acts as a guide for Jack after being found in a torchlit corridor. He starts off annoyed at Jack because he interrupted a spell he was performing to try and help guide the team together in the hope of escaping the castle before everyone turns into objects. Throughout the game Jack is presented with decisions that affect his relationship with Kuroka. Depending on the level of his relationship, Kuroka does one of two designs for the Chronos Watch, which allows Jack to control time. If he is pleased, nothing happens to it, however, if his relationship with Jack is poor, he will send Jack on errands to collect girly items to decorate it. Although the decorated Chronos Watch does work, it causes manliness points to sink so low that bosses die mocking him. Category:T4WC Characters Category:Castle Maxima Characters